


Life After

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “后来呢？后来怎么样了？”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 8





	Life After

“后来呢？后来怎么样了？”雷吉斯说。

“后来我完成了任务，听说你们全部到了葡萄园，”杰洛特说，拿起酒杯，喝了一口，“就立刻骑着马赶回来了，巴巴甚至才刚给我准备好洗澡水。”

“杰洛特，如果你再不过来，我就要被这群自称你朋友的生物淹没了，”叶奈法怒吼，声音横跨整个大厅，“——而我不喜欢被自称你朋友的生物淹没。”

“坚持一下，亲爱的！”杰洛特大叫着回答，然后笑了起来。他看向雷吉斯，“狄拉夫还是不能见光吧？你们在这里没问题吗？”

“我们会没事的。”吸血鬼笑道，看着放在他身边的那个小箱子，“其实我们不应该旅行的，但是他坚持要来，说是觉得很抱歉。”

杰洛特摇了摇头，放下酒杯。

“没关系的，”他说，“不过我很高兴——很高兴你们来了，今天是个好日子。”

叶奈法又大喊了一声杰洛特的名字，声音变得更加恼怒，而且听起来，丹德里恩似乎正在面临低等程度的生命威胁。杰洛特把吸血鬼们留在卧室里面，打开了房门，挤满了一整个大厅的朋友们、亲人们和爱人都回过了头来，看着他，等待着。

“我回来了。”杰洛特说。

FIN


End file.
